Pluie à ma fenêtre
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Ed est à l'hôpital après un rude combat, mais quelque chose lui manque. Une personne qui apparaît à sa fenêtre...


Titre: Pluie à ma fenêtre  
Auteur: L'enfant de la pluie…zut pas la bonne série  
Source: FMA  
Genre: Pov d'Ed, shonen-ai  
Disclamer: Le décors peut m'appartenir ? Non plus ? Ben rien à moi….  
Commentaire: Pluie, j'adore la pluie. Le soleil, je ne supporte pas, quoique j'y vois qu'un seul avantage: la chaleur qu'il apporte. Ch'uis une fille très frileuse (une couette quand il fait 25° le soir)

Pluie à ma fenêtre 

Une chambre blanche avec une grande fenêtre. Les rideaux sont ouverts et je peux voir le paysage extérieur. Mais je n'ai pas envie. J'ai envie de rien quand j'y pense…si. De savoir. Savoir quoi déjà ? Ce qui c'est passé…Quand ? Qui ? Où ? Comment ? Peut importe. Je me rappelle vaguement. J'entends des voix…je ne suis pas seul ?

-Oniisan !  
-Al ?  
-Hai ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu vas mieux ?  
-Je ne sais pas…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-On se battait pour la pierre et tu t'es évanouie.  
-Oh…  
-Tu avais de la fièvre et tu tremblais.  
-Quand ?  
-Il y a trois jours.  
-Hum…  
-Faut que tu te reposes, oniisan, sinon les infirmières vont me gronder.  
-Hai…

Les profondeurs du sommeil m'happèrent de nouveau. Je n'ai aucune notion du temps dans cette chambre. Pas d'horloge. Ma montre d'alchimiste n'est pas là. Rien…peut être dans l'armoire ? Je n'arrive pas à bouger mes jambes. Je remarque qu'il y en a une de plâtrée. Mon automail au bras me fait mal. Il y a des vis rouillée sur le chevet, Winry a du passer par là. Il fait beau dehors. J'arrive à me redresser afin de contempler l'extérieur.

Tout respire la joie, mais il me manque quelque chose et je ne sais pas quoi. Les yeux fixant un point quelconque, je me perds dans mes pensées. Un combat avait dis Al. Pour la pierre. On ne l'a pas retrouvé vu que j'ai toujours mon automail…mais Al avait changé. Il était mal coiffé en tout cas…mal coiffé ? Cela veut dire qu'il a des cheveux…un corps ? On a réussit ?

-Elric-san, ne vous agitez pas s'il vous plait, sinon vous allez vous faire mal.  
-Gomen. Anno, on pourrait laisser la fenêtre ouverte ?  
-Bien sûr, il fait bon aujourd'hui.  
-Arigato…

J'arrive à voir l'horizon. Le ciel est bleu ciel…je raconte n'importe quoi…il y a peu de nuages. Toucher les nuages, ils ont l'air si doux et moelleux…blanc comme cette chambre. Autre chose à la peau aussi blanche…qui ? Le combat. Ça a un rapport…Il y avait les homonculus, j'en suis presque sûr, Wrath, Lust, Gloutonny et Envy…Envy…je m'énerve rien qu'en pensant à lui, pourquoi ? Ah oui, le surnom qu'il m'a donné…FullMétal nabot…

-Mais c'est qui, qui est aussi petit qu'un grain de riz !  
-Je n'ai rien dit pour une fois.  
-Colonel ?  
-Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles, mais apparemment, tu es en forme.  
-Colonel, vous avez des dossiers qui vous attendent.  
-Lieutenant Hawkeye…  
-Il faut y aller colonel.  
-Vraiment -_-

Tient, le soleil décline. Tout est orangé, c'est beau. Itai ! Faut que je me recouche. Mes membres me font mal. La bataille a du être rude…mais si je me suis évanouie…pourquoi je suis là ? Les homonculus n'ont pas de sentiments de compassion. Si ? Tient, tout s'assombrit devant mes yeux. J'ai trop réfléchit. Ça m'a fatigué.

De l'eau. De l'eau qui goutte. Il pleut ? La fenêtre. J'ai oublié de la refermer. J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse. Pourtant un interne était passé et l'avait fermée. Des bras ? Avec des mitaines noirs. Des cheveux verts ruisselants et un bandeau. Il est entrain de mouiller le sol. Et puis, il pleut dans ma chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je viens te voir.  
-Mais…

Mais il fait nuit, il y a une pluie battante dehors et ma chambre est au troisième étage. Maintenant qu'il est debout devant moi, de dos, j'aperçois une marque sur sa cuisse. Il est tout en noir, mais c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Un garçon androgyne, je pense. Il est mince, la peau blanche…Je me suis battu contre lui ?

-Alors, comment ça va, FullMétal nabot ?  
-Hein ?

Peau blanche ? FullMétal nabot ? Marque ? Un homonculus ?

-Envy !  
-Ça t'as bien secoué cette rencontre. Tu ne répliques même pas et l'envie de me tuer ne te viens pas à l'esprit ?  
-Pourquoi te tuer ?  
-Parce qu'on est ennemie, non ? Eh !  
-Sèches toi, lui ordonnai-je.

Ça me déconcentrait de le voir trempé comme ça. Ses cheveux raidis par la lourdeur de l'eau. Cette goutte qui descendait le long de son cou…Il s'ébroue comme un chien et sa tignasse retrouve sa forme d'avant. Son sourire narquois aussi est là. Il est venu se moquer de moi ? Je ne suis pas en état de me battre, il peut me tuer comme il veut. Surtout que sa haine envers moi et Al est grande.

-C'est mieux ? me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tuer ?  
-On n'a pas pu…ça aurait été facile, mais les alchimistes d'état s'en sont mêlé.  
-Tu es venu finir le travail ?  
-Ce n'est pas gentil d'attaquer tes visiteurs, me répondit-il en me prenant le bras avec lequel j'avais tenté de le frapper.

Dire que je ne peux pas bouger mon automail. Je suis totalement impuissant face à lui et qui sais ce qu'il va me faire. Il me força à me recoucher.

-Tu sais que quand je te vois, j'ai terriblement envie de te faire mal, me dit-il en me tordant la poignet. Mais en même temps, je t'envie de sourire à la vie et d'être heureux. Je suis le pêché de l'envie et ça se répercute sur mon caractère…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?  
-Tu es comme Greed, tu ne penses qu'à toi. Mais je vais te le dire, je vais te torturer à ma façon.

Je me demande ce qu'il va faire ? Envy est le plus cruel de tous. J'ai rêvé quand il était à la fenêtre ? Les cheveux gouttant sur le sol, les yeux inquiets. J'ai du rêver…Je n'ai aucun moyen de me protéger…mais il n'a aucun moyen de m'attaquer ? Il ne peut pas faire d'alchimie et n'a pas d'arme…

-Tu réfléchit trop FullMétal minus.

J'ai des frisson qui me parcourent l'échine. Je sens quelque chose sur mon ventre…un frôlement…Mais je ne vois que ses yeux malicieux qui brillent. Il tient toujours mon poignet. Et ses frissons continues. J'ai chaud et froid en même temps. Une vraie torture…torture ?

-Tu as compris FullMétal nabot ? Tu trembles, comme ce jour là. Encore malade ? Ces humains sont si faibles.  
-Laisse moi…  
-Pas question. J'ai bien l'intention de t'avoir ce soir.

De m'avoir ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne peux que le deviner. Mes yeux se sont fermés et ne veulent plus regarder. C'est bizarre, mais j'ai peur et je suis bien en même temps. Une sensation étrange. Comme le chaud et le froid en même temps. Je sens le contacte de sa peau, ses doigts fins qui remontent de mon nombril jusqu'au creux de mon cou. Ils m'effleurent juste, me faisant trembler. Je ne contrôle plus ce que je fais, ça me tourmente. Ses cheveux me chatouillent. Il dois s'amuser comme un chat joue avec sa proie.

-Ton visage est trop serein. Ça ne suffit donc pas.

Jusqu'où il allait continuer ? Il titillait chacun de mes sens. Mes muscles étaient tendus, je sentais mon visage se crisper. Et Envy ? Il devait être aux anges. Il me torturait bien, même si je m'attendais pas à cette façon. Mon poignet commence à faire mal, il prend appui dessus. Il est cruel et doux, pervers, mais garde une certaine retenue.

-Envy.  
-Que penses-tu de mon tourment ? Je l'ai spécialement élaboré pour toi.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que j'en avais envie. C'est ce qui fait ma vie, que des envies. On dirait que tu souffres.  
-Mon poignet…  
-Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu essayes d'abîmer mon jolie visage, me murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Depuis quand il est aussi près ? Je sens son souffle et sa présence. Ses cheveux me piquent, mais ça m'est égale finalement. Je veux encore lui dire quelque chose, mais j'arrive pas. Mes lèvres sont prisonnières…de quoi ? C'est doux et suave. Le contact est rompu et enfin mes yeux répondent.

-Tu es drôlement passif, Fullmétal minus. Ça m'arrange…

Il s'est relevé, lâchant ma main par la même occasion. Sa tête est tournée vers la porte. Il est aux aguets. Je veux me relever, mais je n'y arrive pas, il est au-dessus de moi. Je suis pas le seul tendu. J'entends des pas dans le couloir. C'est la raison de son écoute ? On toque à la porte. Si on le trouve, c'est fini pour lui. Je dois être fou. Probablement. Je lui dis de se cacher et il me regarde avec étonnement. Je pourrais rire de cette expression, mais il fila dans la salle d'eau. Un médecin entra.

-Elric-san. Mais la fenêtre est ouverte avec cette pluie ! s'écria-t-il en la refermant. J'ai entendu du bruit. Tout va bien ?  
-Hai. J'ai fais un mauvais rêve sûrement.  
-Vous pensez arriver à vous rendormir ?  
-Oui, pas de soucie.  
-Bien, si vous avez un problème, nous sommes à votre disposition.

La porte se referma et une autre s'ouvrit. Un palmier scrutait la sortie, craignant que quelqu'un revienne. Nos rôles se sont inversés: c'est lui qui est tendu et moi qui est calme. Il revient vers mon lit avant de vouloir se diriger vers la fenêtre. Mais mon bras valide lui attrape le poignet. Chacun son tour.

-Envy.  
-Eh ! Tu vas me lâcher ! S'ils reviennent, moi je suis cuit.  
-Tu vas où ?  
-Hein ? Je pars et c'est tout…Eh !

Mon bras a réagit tout seul et voilà que je me retrouve écrasé par Envy. Il n'est pas tellement lourd, mais bon. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte moi…je commence à agir comme lui. Il se relève péniblement et me lance un regard noir.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?  
-J'avais envie. Reste…  
-Ces humains…soupira-t-il, ce qui me fit rire. Mais c'est qu'il se moque de moi en plus. Attends un peu !

Et nous voilà comme deux gamins alors que c'est un vieux papy de 400 ans. Mais qu'importe après tout, je l'aime bien tel qu'il est…je viens de penser à quoi là ? Je dois délirer…Toujours est-il qu'il me pince les joues est essaye d'étirer mon visage.

-Eh ! Je suis pas extensible ! m'écriais-je, ce à quoi il répondit par un rire.  
-J'essayais de t'allonger, minus.  
-Envy, tu restes, hein ?

Voilà que je devenais inquiet, après ce qu'il m'avait fait, c'est lui que je voulais. Il va se moquer de moi, encore une fois, mais il ne le fait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il me regarde intensément, avec ses yeux. Plus de malice, plus cette lueur perverse. Sa main fraîche sur ma joue me fais fermer les yeux instantanément. Puis la douleur. Il me tire encore la joue.

-Itai !  
-Baka, je te rappelle que tu m'as toujours pas lâché ! Je ne peux pas partir.  
-…? Ah, oui.  
-Sale gosse. Dors vite pour que je puisse partir, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je dois trouver un moyen de vous trucider. Et ne te marre pas !  
-Gomen Envy.

Pourquoi je l'ai enlacé ? Parce que je suis heureux, probablement. Je sais pas vraiment, je ne comprends pas. Mais je suis bien, ma tête contre son torse. Il doit être choqué, mais tant pis.

-Tu fais quoi là, Fullmétal nabot ? Eh ! T'endors pas !

Mais le marchand de sable passa. Je dors et rêve. Un rayon de soleil me gène, mais aussi une mèche verte…? J'ouvre les yeux et je vois un visage paisible en face de moi. Je ne l'ai toujours pas lâché, mais lui non plus. Il se réveille et fait son sourire narquois. Il se libère de mon étreinte en un rien de temps et va à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir.

-A la prochaine, Fullmétal minus. Et n'oublie pas de me haïr comme je te hais. Parce que plus tu me hais, plus je t'aime.  
-Je te hais.

Mais déjà, il disparut. Une chambre blanche avec une grande fenêtre. Les rideaux sont ouvert et je peux voir le paysage extérieur. Mais je n'ai pas envie. J'ai envie de revoir Envy pour lui montrer que ma haine sera aussi grande que mon amour pour lui.

**Fin**

Alalalala. Bon il y a une phrase qui n'est pas de moi, mais je l'ai trouvé dans une fanfic sur Envy-sama. Depuis, j'y pense tout le temps. Par contre je ne me souviens plus du titre de la fanfic…Sinon, l'histoire du chaud et du froid, ça vous est déjà arrivé ? Moi oui, quand j'étais malade et c'est super désagréable. Enfin, bref. Ils sont un peu pas normaux, non ? C'est pas vraiment leur caractères, non ? Alors je m'excuse auprès des fan…review quand même ?


End file.
